


A Tribute To Resident Evil

by QueerTransGirl29



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse), Poetry - Fandom
Genre: Biohazard | Resident Evil References, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:34:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 34
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26999746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueerTransGirl29/pseuds/QueerTransGirl29
Summary: A poem about Resident Evil.
Kudos: 2





	A Tribute To Resident Evil

**Author's Note:**

> AN: I just wrote this very short poem.

A virus turned people into fleash eating monsters, zombies. 

Zombies who bit, turned and killed even more people. 

It was an awful, vicious cycle that destroyed lives and an entire city in the process.


End file.
